Fleur des Champs
by Alice-Erylis
Summary: Elle te semble si fragile cette petite fleur des champs. Au moindre mouvement tu en aurais presque peur de la briser. Et elle te fascine cette fleur des champs, elle occupe tes pensées mais elle est naïve, si innocente qu'elle ne le voit pas.


Bonsoir à tous ! :D

Vous ne me connaissez probablement pas, ce petit Os est ma première contribution au fandom de Ao no Exorcist.

Alors voici un petit Os sur Rin &amp; Shiemi, écrit sans intention précise. Il est possible de trouvez quelques fautes car ce texte n'a pas été corrigée par ma bêta, j'ignorais si elle connaissait le manga.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir en le lisant.

Bonne Lecture ! C:

* * *

Elle est fragile cette fleur des champs, pas vrai ?

Si délicate, si attentionnée, si fragile, si désintéressée.

Sa naïveté t'exaspère parfois, mais tu te dis que si elle ne l'était pas, elle ne serait plus elle.

Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés qui battent ses épaules quand elle t'accueille avec son grand sourire, ses grands yeux émeraudes qui s'écarquillent parfois avec étonnement quand tu dis quelque chose qui lui paraît surréaliste, son sourcils qui se froncent lorsque tu te disputes avec ton frère.

Tout ça, c'est fragile, et tu le sais.

Il suffirait d'un coup, d'un coup de quoi ? D'un coup de tout, d'un coup de rien... La vie des humains ne tient qu'à un fil. Toi, lorsque tu te prends une balle, tu as l'impression que ce n'est rien, tes capacités de régénération dû à ton sang de démon rendent la blessure inexistante en un rien de temps. Mais tu as cruellement conscience que, pour elle, une balle suffit, un et c'est finit.

Mais, elle est tout de même forte cette fleur des champs, non ?

Si déterminée à prendre soin de ses amis, à être utile même si ça signifie se blesser, souffrir ou se tuer. Elle a quand même une sacrée volonté, non ? Et puis, dire qu'elle n'a aucune puissance magique serait mentir, elle a quand même réussi à invoquer un familier qui, bien qu'il n'ai pas l'air très utile et fort au premier abord, s'est avéré très utile.

Elle n'a jamais reculée devant toi, elle t'a fait comprendre bien des choses. Que tu pouvais compter sur tes amis, sur ton frère, sur elle.

Tu te rappelles quand tu l'as rencontrée pour le première fois dans le jardin de sa grand-mère ?

En proie au doute, hantée par ses actes passés. Sa voix te suppliant de pas détruire tout ce qui composait sa vie, traînant ses jambes qu'elle avait abandonnées pour le bien de l'unique chose en laquelle elle croyait, son corps arrivant à la moitié de ta taille.

Elle a bien changée depuis, tu ne penses pas ?

Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens. Enfin si, tu le sais mais tu sais aussi ce qu'elle ressent elle. Du moins, tu crois le savoir. Tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su, elle est amoureuse de Yukio, ton frère. La façon dont elle le regarde, ça te rends jaloux, n'est-ce-pas ? Et tu ne sais même pas que ton frère ressent la même vis-à-vis de toi parce qu'il a l'impression du contraire. Elle veut que vous soyez amis, amis pour la vie, t'as t-elle dit. Ne se rends t-elle pas compte que pour toi c'est plus, que tu ressens quelque chose de spécial ? Est-elle si innocente et naïve qu'elle ne le voit pas ?

Ça t'agaces dans le fond, mais tu ne lui dis pas, après tout le lui dire risquerait de la blesser. Et elle fragile, si fragile cette fleur des champs. Tu veux pas perdre votre relation, tu ne veux pas la perdre.

Alors tu ne dis rien, et tu continues d'être là. Encore et toujours.

Toi, Rin Okumura, le fils de Satan, tu as peur d'une simple jeune fille ? Quelle ironie...

Vous avez passé tant de temps ensemble, vécus tant de choses. Vous avez tout les deux changés au contact de l'autre. Il y a eu des moments tristes comme des moments joyeux. Des missions de routine et des combats. Ensemble, avec les autres du cours d'exorcisme vous avez appris à vous connaître.

Mais vous avez encore du temps, et tu n'abandonnes pas. Jusqu'au moment où elle se rendra enfin compte de tes sentiments, jusqu'au moment où elle aura suffisamment mûrie pour comprendre ce qu'est l'amour véritable, tu attendras. Et tu l'attendras autant de temps qu'il faudra. Il y aura ton frère aussi, comment dois-tu le considérer ? Comme un rival ? Tu y penseras en temps voulu. En attendant, tu continueras de veiller sur elle.

Parce qu'elle est importante pour toi cette fleur des champs.

* * *

N'hésitez à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ! C:


End file.
